XCOM, the RWBY within
by Batusaylegend
Summary: My OC from XCOM, enemy within, The Rookie Daniel Shen, the son of Dr. Shen, arrive at the world of RWBY alone, with his weapons and mutations. What will he find in Remnant? Who knows. Oh, yeah, MY. (Evil laugh.) Expect Harem, but not sure if I will do some lemons, what should I do? :3
1. The arrival (DUH )

**What´s up, everybody? It´s me, Batusaylegend and I bring you a new XCOM x RWBY crossover. I hope you like it and, please, leave your opinions.**

**Don´t own RWBY or XCOM, only OC Daniel Shen.**

* * *

In the deeps of the ruins in one of the many lands who have been destroyed by the Grimms. Team RWBY was sent there with the mission to eliminate any Grimm that could be in there and investigate the rumors about the "secret organization" who established there. Ruby Rose, who was the youngest of the team, but she was choose as the leader. She wears a combination of red and black skirt which combines with her hair and her beloved weapon Crescent Rose. Next to her we could find Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee industry. She was 2 years older than Ruby, but without her heeled wedge boots she was shorter than Ruby, of course she would never admit that. She wear a pale blue bolero jacket over a white dress. Her weapon is a reaper with a revolver´s chamber in the basket hilt named Myrtenaster. At the right side of Weiss we got Blake Belladonna. She was a Cat Faunus with a short cleaver with a sharp-edge sheath, which scream "overkill", and whose name was Gambol Shroud. She fancy black color clothes, which combine with a white shirt and an incredible childish ribbon on the top of her head. The last one was Yang Xiao Long, which was the big sister of the team. She wear… rather… "daring" clothes? She also wear her weapon Amber Celica, which are her shotguns gauntlets. The team found the entry to the ruins which seems to go under the ground. Ruby was hopping from the excitement. Blake look at the wall and found something. It was a logo. "XCOM" Blake read out loud. Every girl look confused. "What´s that?" Ruby ask. Blake shrugged her shoulder. Yang enter the first in the ruins. "Girls, you have to see this!" She shout at her teammates. They enter after her and look at the ruins. They seems more like an ultra-modern facilities. They got everything, from energy plants, to laboratories, even workshops. But everything seems broken. Ruby look around her, incapable to hold her excitement. "OHMYGOSH, do you think that this is from the aliens!?" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes. "Calm down, seriously." Weiss said at her with an annoyed face. Ruby pout and look at a door which caught her attention. It said *Gene Lab.* Ruby look at her friends and head first toward the door. "OHMYGOSH!" They all could heard they leader shouting from the room right next to them. They enter and see a lot of pots with a weird yellow liquid and some computers. Ruby was looking at the pots trying to find an alien in there. But the ones she look were empty. Yang look at the computer and try to press one button. The screen turn on and show her something like a record staff.

"**Gene project, test subject n º75"**

**Name: **Daniel Shen (Doctor Shen son)

**Age: **18 (Birthday 22/05)

**Nationality: ** Spain.

**Section: **Rookie (Official Bradford state that "He got talent for any section.")

**Gene´s modifications: **Depth Perception, Bioelectric Skin, Muscle Fiber Density.

**Gifted: **Unknown.

**Additional info: **The sever wounds that he suffer during his very first mission almost kill him, but the combined work between Dr. Shen and Dr. Vahlen save is live.

**Team:** Assigned to Strike-two team.

**Squad leader**: Major Chieko "Amaterasu", from Support section.

**Status: **Ready.

**Gene modification finish, press "release" button to continue. **

Yang look at the Rookies photo. She see a brunette young man with messy-curly hair. He have dark circles under his eyes and a scar in his right cheekbone. Yang thought that he would look very handsome without his dark circles. "He girls, I think I found…" She said as she press the red button with her right arm accidentally. "… Something?" Yang finish. The room suddenly cover with red lights and the pots start to spin. "What did you do THIS time!?" Weiss said as she grab her weapon. Yang was about to answer when one of the pot start to move towards the center of the room. In the pot, they all could see a young man cover by the yellow liquid. The pot open and all the liquid was drain by the floor. Yang look at him, it was the man in the computer, Daniel. Daniel fell on the floor unconsciousness. Team RWBY run to help him. Yang grab his arm and waist, and start to carry him. "What should we do?" Blake ask. "Well, maybe he can tell us more about this place. Plus he need our help, so I think we should help him." Ruby said. Yang nod and look for a place where they could heal him.

"Uugh." The boy said as he start to recover his consciousness, much for the surprise of Team RWBY. "La madre que me…" Daniel said as he rub his face with his right arm. He look at the group of girls in front of him. "¿Que demo…?" He said. "Uh? What did he said?" Ruby ask. Daniel look at the girl in red a little surprise. "You speak Ingles?" Batu ask the girl, who was surprise. "Yeah, you too, I see." Ruby said as she smile at the boy. Daniel nod and look at the facility. "Any of you know what happen here?" Daniel ask at the group. "I was expecting you to tell us." Weiss said remarking the *you*. Daniel look at her. "I don´t know, but there are cameras all around the facility. If we get to Mission Control room we could see what happen." Daniel said as he point at the door in front of them. "I think that´s a good plan." Blake said. Weiss let a *tch* and head to the room. Daniel rub his face again and look at Yang, which was dangerously near him, carrying him. "Thanks, but I think I can walk now." He said at her. Yang help him get in his on foot. "There you go." Yang said as she hit him gently in the back. "Yang!" Ruby shout at her.

"Do you know how to use all this?" Blake ask Daniel as he reach the control room. Daniel look at the Mission Control room. It was damage, but it could be repaired. "Activar IA" Daniel said in Spanish. The whole room´s light and computer turn on. "ID Daniel Shen, 14245." Daniel said again. "Confirmado." The Computer respond. Daniel look at the girls, who seems to be greatly surprised. "Cambiar idioma a Ingles." Batu said once again. "Affirmative." The computer respond, making the girls even more shocked. "Well, I guess you have some question, so go ahead." Daniel said at the girls. Ruby jump right in front of him and look at him. "CANITRIEDTODOIT?,OMYGOD,SOCOOL!" Ruby said, being almost impossible to understand her. "Sure, but tried to be clear." Daniel said. Ruby nod. "Hum. H-hi, my name is Ruby, and I would be very thankfully if you could tell us what happen here." She said to the computer IA. "Please specific a valid date." The IA answer. Ruby was a bit surprise to see the computer answer her. "Yesterday would be fine?" She ask, timidly. "Affirmative, showing recorder video from yesterday at 7:00" The IA answer. The hologlobe start to play the video. It show the XCOM Headquarters normal routine. "If we look at the whole video, it would take us a full day." Weiss said as she look at the hologlobe. Daniel nod. "Computer, show us ten minutes before the electricity went down." Daniel said. The video fast forward and stop were Daniel specificity. The scenery change and show were Daniel was in his pot. They could see how the alarm start to ring and the pots were cover by some kind of iron gate. Then everyone in the room decide to run away. Finally, all the screen went completely white and then shut down.

"It doesn´t said much for to me." Yang said. "Computer, show me all the other cameras in the exacted same time span." Daniel said. All the videos show the same. "What happen?" Ruby ask at Daniel. He just lower his head and shocked it. "I don´t know." He said. "But not everything is lost. I can get most of the XCOM information from here." Daniel said. The team seems enthusiastic about his statement. "Well, aren´t you useful?" Yang said with a smile. Daniel look at her for a moment an then scratch the back of his head. "In fact, we were send here to investigate this place, so if you could tell us what this place use to be, it would be enough." Ruby said. "ALSO, we want to know who are you supposed to be and why the hell you were in the pot." Weiss added to Ruby statement. She was being mean to Daniel, and everyone know it. "A small summary of the XCOM data base and my own record staff then." Daniel said as he start to extract the info. The group watch him extracting all the info with ease. "Ok, I extract all the information I could get using Dr. Shen ID." Daniel said as he copy all the information into Ruby´s scroll. Daniel give it to Ruby. "By the way, my name is Daniel Shen, Dr. Shen is my father." Daniel said. "Thank you, my name is Ruby Rose, the girl right here is Weiss Schnee, the girl with the black clothes is Blake Belladonna…" She said as she point at every girl she was naming. "…and I´m Yang Xiao Long, the big sis´ of Ruby right here." Yang said as she hug Ruby. Daniel nod. "It´s a pleasure." Daniel said, as he head to the facility. Weiss stand right in front of him with her weapon on hand. "You are coming with us." Weiss state as she point her weapon at his neck. "Weiss!" Ruby shout at her. "Yeah, you are being mean with him." Yang said. Blake nod, as she well know just how mean Weiss can be in a beginning. "Well, sorry if I believe that some random dude who we just see coming out of POT, have such a WEIRD technology and could be some weird kind of MUTANT could be dangerous!" She said at the group. Her team were about to say something, but Daniel just step in front of him. "You are right." Daniel said. He got his hand right behind his head and take a submissive stance. Ruby was about to say something, but she just look into another direction. Yang and Blake were angry with Weiss. "If you tried to do something weird, consider yourself dead." Weiss state. Daniel just give her his back and start walking.

**In the entry to Beacon Academy:**

They arrive at Beacon Academy after sometime. Weiss keep looking at Daniel like a criminal, as she didn´t sheath her weapon until the reach Ozpin´s office. Ruby couldn´t believe her teammate behavior towards her new friend. Blake look a Weiss. She was acting towards Daniel even worse that she do with her. Yang make sure that Daniel have enough water and give him food. "Well young man, I would like to make you some questions, if you don´t mind." Ozpin said. Daniel nod as he let his hand down, just to rise it again when he feel Weiss weapon on his back. Ozpin make Weiss a sign and she sheath her weapon. Daniel finally relax his arms ."First of all, I would like to get some basic information from you." Daniel nod as he see Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin´s secretariat, taking notes with her scroll. "My name is Daniel Shen, I´m Dr. Shen son. I am 18 old and I was born in Spain, more precisely in the Canary Islands." Daniel said with a calm voice. Obviously, they didn´t know where was that. "They are a set of island in the west side of Africa´s seas." He said again, getting the same reactions. "This confirm my fears: I´m not in my world anymore." Daniel said to himself. "Anyway, I got 2 sister: Nisa and Yurena ." he said as he give a photo to Ozpin. In the photo you can see Daniel sister. Nisa was the youngest with only 8 years. She wear a long white dress and a straw hat which was too big for her. She was a brunette with a long ponytail on her back. Yurena was the oldest sister and she have 20 years. She wear a black t-shirt which didn´t cover her belly button and blue shorts. She was also a brunette and wear a pigtail. They all were in a beach with crystalline water and white sand. Ozpin give the photo back to Daniel.

"I work as a soldier for the project XCOM, section of Rookies. Also I´m part of the Gene´s troops." He said as he point at his XCOM shield, were you could read "Vigilio Confidio" which was the motto of XCOM soldiers. "I guess that pretty much resume mine basic information." Daniel said. Ozpin however, have many questions to him. "Ok, what is this XCOM you were talking?" Ozpin ask as he take a sip of his mug of coffee. "Were I come from, Project XCOM is a large group of soldiers, engineers and scientific whose objective it the protection of any country from any kind of danger. We take care of missions such as the protection of highly ranked VIPs to more smallest task, such as the investigation of contamination of our world and…" Daniel look at all the people in the room. "… we protect the earth from aliens invaders." Daniel state as he cross his arms.

"…"

"What?" Ruby ask with a shocked look on her face. Daniel look at her. "Were I come from, aliens have destroy and conquer many countries and, in respond, our government as chose us as the first and the last line of defense against aliens invasion." Daniel said as he look at Ozpin again. He was… quite shocked with the news. Glynda didn´t believe him and Weiss was about to stab him with her reaper. Daniel drag his hologlobe and place it in the ground. Then, many photos from aliens attacking great cities cover the room. Weiss and Glynda were force to believe him now. "Ok, next question." Ozpin said as he… meditate the next question. "What is a Gene troop?" Daniel rise his eyebrow. He expect that question. "I would explain that, but first you must learn what is *Meld*" Daniel said. Ozpin nod at him. He change the photo from aliens to one photo of a white container.

"Meld is a strange material that Strike-one, one of the many teams in XCOM, find in one of their missions. This material is, in words of the Dr. Vahlen, a prodigy of alien technology. This material is form by billions of nanomachines which possess organic and inorganic components only in his core." Daniel explain as he show the photos of everything he was explaining. Everyone seems fascinated by this *Meld*. "As his name state, this Meld is capable of mix both organic and inorganic material or combine two different types of organic material." Daniel said. "What?" Yang ask. Daniel look at her. "In simple words, soldiers who loses their extremities can use another ones made of inorganic material, such as metal." Daniel said as he play a video in the hologlobe, were you could see a soldier equipped with a MEC-1 Warden, punching a Muton into a car and explode. Everyone in the room were shocked and excited.

"Or the soldiers can *mutate* and gain certain capabilities that many people compare with *superpowers*" Daniel said as he show another video, this time with a sectoid being shoot by an invisible soldier, which make himself visible and jump to a nearby house, jumping almost six meters in the air. "We divide this soldiers into two major groups." Daniel said as he change the hologlobe into two big shields, one with a nuclear skull and another with the earth with the radiative symbol. "The mechanic soldiers are in the *MEC troops*" He said as he point at the skull. You could read "Bellator in machina". "And the mutants soldier are into the *Gene troops*." Daniel said as he point at the other shield, were you could read "Mutare ad custodiam.". Daniel turn off the hologlobe and put it in his pocket. "I´m in the Gene troops." Daniel said as he proceed to activate one of his mutations *Depth perception*, which turn his eyes completely black. Everyone in the room was speechless. He turn his eyes to the normal state and cross his arms.

"Any more questions?" Daniel ask. Nobody was able to said nothing. Daniel scratch his head and let a sigh. "I guess for today is more than enough." He said as he made a bitter smile. "Wait." Ozpin said at the Gene soldier in front of him. "Yes?" Daniel ask. "Do you have a place to sleep?" Ozpin ask once again. "Not nearby, that's for sure. Why you ask?" Daniel said.

**Sometime later:**

"Ok, why I´m sleeping in this place?" Daniel ask. "Because Ozpin made you stay for today. It´s already late." Ruby answer in her usual pajamas, black tank top with a Beowulf in a heart and long pants with pink roses. "Fine, but why are you here to?" Daniel ask again. "This IS our room after all." Blake answer him. She wear some kind of black yukata. "Fair enough, but why I´m the only one without bed?" Daniel ask once again. "Oh, you want to sleep with any of us in our beds?" Yang said with a devilish smirk. She wear an orange tank top and brown boy shorts. "If I do that I would end up in the jail." Daniel said with a deadpan expression on his face. Yang laugh at his answer.

"I guess I will rest on my emergency sleep bag." Daniel said as he pull out a sleep bag and get into it. *It´s comfy enough to sleep, I guess.* Daniel think. "So, Daniel, what kind of weapons do you have in your world?" Ruby ask with sparkles on her eyes. "I´m afraid that our weapons are plain simple, they can´t transform like yours." Daniel answer. Ruby was a little disappointed. "But thanks to the latest research, all our weapons have an insane power." Daniel said at her. She can only dream with the weapons Daniel describe him. "You bet! I want one of those… MOCs?" Yang said will pumping out her hands. "MECs." Daniel correct her. "Yeah, a MEC!" Yang said. Blake seems to want to ask something to Daniel. "Something wrong, Blake?" Daniel said at her. Blake look at him. "Did you get… any problem from the mutations?" She ask. "Actually thanks to the Meld, I feel like they are just part of me." Daniel answer. "No, I mean, people don´t discriminate you?" Blake ask again. "Oh." Daniel said. "Well yeah, many people consider me an alien ally just for my mutations, that´s for sure." Daniel said. Blake could understands that feel. "But I found friends, like my squad. They accept me like I am." Daniel continue. "If someone start to talk bad about me, they will stand by my side. We aren´t just Gene´s either, we also got MECs and even normal soldiers. We cover each other backs." Daniel said as he rise his hands. "Gene, MECs or normal one, in the end, we are in the same bout and we fight together." Blake can only feel jealously, why couldn´t be humans here be more like him? She smile at him. "You are right." She said. Daniel look at her confused.

"Excuse me? I´m trying to sleep." Weiss said from her bed. She was wearing a faded-bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings. *With that pajama, I wouldn´t have guessed.* Daniel think. "Sorry, you are right, we should go to sleep too." Daniel said at the group. "I don´t want to, I have many questions yet!" Ruby pout. Daniel smile at her reaction. "I don´t think I will go home anytime soon, you can ask me tomorrow." Daniel said. Ruby make him promise that and, after a while, all the team were on their beds. "Good night Weiss, Blake, Yang and Daniel." Ruby said. "Sleep well Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Daniel." Blake said. Yang smile at the scene. "Dream with the angels Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Daniel." Yang said to. Daniel raise an eyebrow. "Shut up, already!" Weiss shout. They all look at her. "FINE, don´t let the bed bugs bite you Ruby, Blake, Yang and the Mutti!" Weiss finally said. "Weiss!" Ruby shout at her, but she fake that she already fall sleep. Daniel start to chuckle. "Never get bored with you, I see." Daniel said as he close his eyes and let the his consciousness fade.

**In the new XCOM headquarters:**

"How bad is the situation?" Oficial Bradford ask at his troops. "Very bad, sir." A soldier said. "We lost many means and all of our facilities. And…" The soldier stop. "And?" Bradford ask. "The rookie Daniel Shen is currently missing, sir." The soldier finish. Bradford scratch his forehead. "Does Dr. Shen know about this?" He ask. "We inform him this morning, sir. He refuse to get out of the foundry." The soldier finish. Bradford nod and let his man get back to work. He shock is head. "Call Strike-two." Bradford order another official. "Of course, what will I tell them?" Bradford look at him. "Tell them that Daniel is missing, and that they have to find him. ASAP." Brandford say with a seriously face. "Understood, sir" The official say. Bradford look at their hologlobe. "We almost lose you once, soldier. I will not allow you to die a second time." Bradford said to himself.


	2. New team, same old problems

**Hello, everyone, this is Batusaylegend with another chapter for all of you. I hope you like it and give me your opinion and recommendations.**

**Don´t own any, except my OC Daniel Shen.**

* * *

When Ruby wake up in the morning, she check in the room looking for her newest friend Daniel. She could barely sleep at all, she want to ask him so many questions she couldn´t yesterday! But only team RWBY was in the room. His sleep bag wasn´t there, neither. Yang, Blake and Weiss were still sleeping. Ruby decide to get up and look for him. But first, she have to change her clothes. Running around with pajamas would attract unnecessary attention. She grab her clothes and head to the bathroom in her room. She enter the room and close the dorm, preparing herself for having her morning bath. She was to take of her shirt an put on her favorite Beowolf bra when she look at the tub an look at Daniel getting out with only a towel covering his lower half.

The situation was pretty much tense, Daniel half-naked only with a towel with his hair still wet and Ruby was give him an unintentional fan service, showing him her cute Beowolf bra. Daniel look shock for a moment and face-palm himself. "I forgot to close the door, right?" Daniel ask.

**Sometime later:**

Yang and the other wake up and find Daniel with a white T-shirt and blue trousers and a brown belt. He was sit in a corner next to a lump wrapped in a blanket. "I´m so sorry, Ruby. Please forgive my." Daniel said as he poke the lump. "Eh, what´s up?" Yang ask at her male companion. Daniel look at her and explain the situation to the group. "I tried to apologize, but she refuse to get out of the blanket." Yang start to laugh very loud. "When I was in the XCOM all the doors were automatic so I always forget to close it." Daniel said as he look at the ground. Blake grab his shoulder. "Maybe you should go first, we will talk with her." She said at him. Daniel nod and start heading at the cafeteria. "Ruby, he is gone, you can come out." Yang whisper at her sister. She show her face, which was fully red and with tears on her eyes. "Ugh, I´m so embarrassed!" Ruby said. Yang rub her head. "Mh, I´m pretty sure that he did that on purposed." Weiss said. Blake look at Weiss. Her attitude with Daniel was very mean. Yang have a smirk on her face. "So, share you information, what did you see?" Yang ask at her sister. "Does he have tentacles, maybe a third hand?" **(Innuendo? Maaaaybe :D) ** Yang said laughing. "Yang!" Ruby said, still red from the embarrassment.

**With Daniel:**

Daniel sigh as he reach the cafeteria. He can only hope that Ruby don´t end up with a trauma or hating him after that. He look at the menu and decide to eat a vegetal sandwich and a glass of milk. If Ozpin was about to ask him what he think, Daniel would need to eat something. He start to eat and study his actual situation. This world seems to be in a situation similar to his world, but with "Grimms" instead of aliens. Daniel went early to the library and study all he could about Grimms. Like aliens, they have different types. But the Grimms share something in common: black fur and white mask made of something like bones with red motif. Daniel think deeply as he take a sip of milk. Daniel think about the possibility of get some Grimm DNA and study. Maybe he could get some new mutation.

Gene troops are humans modified to be hundreds of times more efficient than normal humans, that also includes the time the need to sleep, which was up to 3-4 hours per day at most, and food, they can survive almost a month eating half of the food a normal person eat for lunch in one day. But it also have a dark side. Gene troops can suffer rejection from its own mutations, which could cause several injures and, in extreme cases, even spontaneous dead. And if that wasn´t enough, Gene troops can also suffer from terrible nightmares. Daniel know that better than nobody.

"Ren look, this boy have put veggies in his sandwich! Ugh!" A girl with orange hair said as he point right at Daniel shocked face. "Nora, don´t do that, it´s rude!" A girl with red hair and a Greek inspired armor said at the girl now known as Nora. Daniel bite his sandwich as he look at the girls in front of him. "I´m sorry, Nora tend to be a little…" The unknown girl stop and look at Nora. "Hype." She end up saying. Daniel wave his hand. "Don´t worry, she doesn´t seem like a bad person." Daniel said with a neutral smile. The redhead smile back. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos and she is Nora Valkyrie." Daniel smile as he heard the names. Pyrrha look confused. "Oh, sorry. One of my hobbies is to get the meaning of the names from the people I know and, since I arrive here, all the names I heard are so exotics" Daniel said scratching his head. "My name is Daniel Shen, by the way." He said as he give Pyrrha and Nora the typical military salute. "I think that´s a very interesting hobby." Pyrrha said giving Daniel a bright smile. Daniel scratch his head and let a nervous laugh. "Pyrrha, Nora!" A blonde guy call out the girls. "Sorry, we have to leave, but I hope we see each other." Pyrrha said at Daniel as Nora wave her hand at him with a smile. Daniel wave back and give them a little smile.

"Well, I thought soldiers from secret projects wouldn´t be so nonchalant." Ozpin said as he take a sip. Daniel look at him. "In the XCOM, many of our missions consist in rescue people who are being attack or abduct by aliens, we need to know how to make people around us comfortable and give them a sense of security. " Daniel said. Ozpin rise his eyebrow. "So you are a negotiator and a Gene troop? There is something more I should know about you?" Ozpin ask. Daniel let out a chuckle. "I´m full of surprises." Daniel answer. Ozpin smile at him. "I see, I will keep that in mind." Ozpin said as he take another sip. "But I came here to talk with you about another thing." He said. Daniel nod in agreement.

**With team RWBY:**

"Uh, I don´t think I would be able face him." Ruby said as she bury her face in her hands. Yang was still laughing and Blake just look at her with a neutral face. Weiss let a sigh and look in another direction. The team stop as they watch Daniel talking with Ozpin about something. When they finish, Ozpin give Daniel a paper and he wave his hand to Daniel. Daniel look at the paper and put in into his bag. "What do you think they were talking?" Yang ask. "I don´t know." Blake answer. Ruby and Weiss nod. They were about to ask Daniel, but he start to walk towards the exit, were Team RWBY lost him. "Were did he go?" Weiss ask. Blake could sense some of Daniel smell, but it was like he just disappear. "Maybe one of his mutations?" Ruby ask. The group nod in agreement. "What are you girls doing here?" Glynda ask as she head towards the group. "We think we saw Daniel, but it seems like he is not around here anymore." Blake answer at their teacher. "I didn´t see him around him." Glynda said at the group. "But anyway, Ozpin said that all the students should arrive at the Reunion Point in 5 minutes, understood?" Glynda ask at her students. "What!? B-but we didn´t have any breakfast!" Ruby protest. "Why didn´t you wake up earlier?" Glynda ask. Ruby´s face went completely red. Glynda let out a sigh. "Ok, get something to eat, but don´t be late." Glynda warn team RWBY. Yang look at her team. "Do you think this has something to do with Daniel." She ask. "Maybe they notice that the Mutti harass the girls in Beacon and decide that he is a danger for everyone." Weiss spit as he start heading the Cafeteria. "Weiss!" Ruby shout at her as she start following her. Ruby decide that she would talk with her about her behavior later.

**Later, in the reunion point: **

All the teams were in the reunion point, were there was a giant screen. They all start to wonder what they were going to see. Glynda arrive and head to the front of the screen. "You may be wondering why are you here, well, the answer is that Ozpin has decide that you should probably know a fact that is happening in our world, and you all ignore." She start to said. She look at the students. "And that fact is that our world could be dealing with a new danger." She said as she turn on the giant screen. "We have located new types of enemies which are more dangerous than the ones we are used to deal with." She said as she point at the different photos she show at the students. "We confirm that the apparition of this "news species" could be connected with some anomalies that, as we could confirm recently, are connected to… another dimensions." Glynda finally said. All the students were shocked an start to ask if that was a joke. "But we also have made some goods discoveries." Glynda said as she look at the shocked students. "This dimensions seems to have also friendly beings, some of them even are humans." She said as she show a video were they all could see Ozpin talking with Daniel, which was wearing a sleeveless Carapace Armor with a pistol and an Assault Rifle from the XCOM soldiers. He also wears several types of grenades. All the students look at him. He seems to be looking at the Cliff. "Some of this humans also seems to have several types of *capabilities*." Glynda said at the students. Daniel made some sign at Ozpin and he prepared himself for jump. And he indeed jump, but 4 or 5 meters in the air towards the Emerald Forest. Ruby and Yang have sparkles on their eyes. Blake look at the XCOM soldier falling at the forest. "So that´s how he disappear in the entry." Weiss said at her group. In another group, Pyrrha, Nora and their team were also watching the video. "How he do that!? It´s because he eat veggies!?" Nora shout as she point at the screen. "Nora, I highly do that´s the case." A Chinese boy with green clothes answer Nora. "That´s so cool." The blonde guy from earlier said. Pyrrha look at the screen. "Just who are you, Daniel?" She ask to nobody.

**With Daniel: **

He land into the ground, creating a crater were he landed. He get up and look at the crater. "Well, I guess I don´t need to worry about stealthy." He said to himself. He activate another of his mutations "Bioelectric Skin". His body was cover with electromagnetic waves and he could "feel" any living beings nearby of his position. He could feel 2 Grimms, so he decide to move to the north, were Ozpin as told him already. He find the 2 Ursas sometime later, but he kill them throwing 2 knifes at the Grimm´s neck almost immediately. "Eh, sorry, but I´m in a little hurry." Daniel said as he recover his knifes. "So, I will get my "Knaifus" and leave, ok?" Daniel said at the dead Ursas.

**With the students:**

"Woah, how did he do that?" The blonde boy ask as he watch how the soldier kill the Ursas so fast. "He know about the Ursas?" the blonde guy ask again. "I think you are right, Jaune." Pyrrha answer the guy now known as Jaune. "I think that that weird aura covering his body as something to do with it" she finish as she keep looking at the screen. Jaune look at the soldier. "I could bet that his aura let him know where all the Grimms are." The Chinese guy said. **(Give Ren a cookie!)**

**With Daniel: **

After some time, Daniel arrive to a lake, were he decide to relax a bit. He deactivate his "Bioelectric Skin" and drink some water. He check his surroundings, nothing dangerous. He check his pistol and clean the blood of his knifes. When he decide to head to the north, he heard some kind of weapon nearby of him position. "It sounds like a laser weapon, maybe is someone from the XCOM." He said as he head to the source of the noise. He arrive and see a guy with some heavy looking armor shouting at the Grimms with Gatling laser. "WOOOOH, take that, you scumbags!" The heavy soldier said at the Grimms. Daniel didn´t recognize the armor of the man, and he just watch how the man kill almost everything on sight. When he finish, the man look at Daniel and take off his helmet. He seems like a man in his 30 more or less, with brown hair, green eyes and a scar on his right eye. Before the man said nothing Daniel point his pistol at him and shot. But he didn´t hit the man, he kill Ursa behind him who tried to kill him. The man look at Daniel with a shocked face. "Very impressive, but that one wasn´t dead." Daniel said. The man look at him. "I could take care of him." He said crossing his arms. Daniel raise his eyebrow. "My name is Cody Bear, but everyone call me *Kodiak*." Cody said as he salute Daniel in the old military way. Daniel return the salute. "My name is Daniel Shen, didn´t earn a nickname yet." Daniel said. Cody let out a chuckle. "Are you here for Ozpin?" Cody ask at Daniel, who nod. "Then I guess we are teammates. Don´t worry, after a few missions with me, you will get an awesome nickname as well." Cody said with a cocky smile on his face. Daniel couldn´t help but to laugh. They heard some loud noise from behind them. "HEEELP MEEEEE!" A girl shout a them as she run at their direction. They see how the girl was being follow by a giant Grimm scorpion. Daniel and Cody look at each other. "What´s the plan, Kodiak?" Daniel ask with a nervous smile. "How about start running, cadet?" Cody answer with a similar face. "I´m ok with that." Daniel shout as he start to run away, follow by Cody and the Girl. "WERE ARE YOU GOING?, HELP ME!" The girl start to shout at them.

**Sometime later:**

The group arrive at the temple in the north and manage to lost the giant scorpion. After they all recover their breath, the girl look at them. She was a young, with 17 years old at most. She have silver long hair and yellow eyes. You could see a black headphones on her head. She wear a grey coat with a violet butterfly wings on her back. She also wear a miniskirt with red roses on her left side and grey boots. It´s worth of mention the several chains she have all over her coat and skirt. Under the coat, she wear a white corset and a white key as her necklace. **(Look the *Lock away set*, from S4 league.) **She look at them with tears on her eyes. "You were planning on leave my fight that monster alone, weren´t you?" She said at Daniel and Cody. "I don´t know what are you talking about, you do Cody?" Daniel ask. "Not a single clue." Cody answer. The girl look at them with teary eyes. "You two are horrible." She said. Daniel look at the poor girl. "My name is Daniel Shen, and he is Cody Bear. Are you here because of Ozpin, too? " Daniel said at the girl. She look again at them and whip her tears. "Yeah, and my name is Natalie, Natalie Silverheart." Natalie said at her new teammates. Daniel was about to said something when the Death Stalker appeared and tried to attack once again. "I think this asshole don´t get the idea." Cody said letting out a sigh. The Death Stalker try to attack them, but then a giant robot suit grab the Death Stalker by the tail and smash his head in the ground with a punch. Daniel recognize the armor: a paladin-3 MEC armor with a Railgun and a Kinetic Punch. He could also see the Electric pulse on his back. "Phantom!?" Daniel shout at the MEC troop in front of him. Phantom look at Daniel. "Is that you Daniel?" The MEC ask as he get close to the Gene troop. "So I´m not the only XCOM in this dimension?" Daniel ask more calmly at Phantom.

**In the reunion point:**

"Is a MEC troop, like Daniel tell us yesterday!" Ruby shout as she point at the screen. Yang look at how the MEC troop literally destroy a Death Stalker with only one punch. Weiss have her jaw dropped for the impression and couldn´t said nothing. Blake was relieved that the new team were save. Nora was acting like Nora would do. Pyrrha look at the screen looking at Natalie. She doesn´t give her the sensation of being a warrior, pretty much like Jaune. Jaune was a little worried about Natalie, she doesn´t even have a weapon with her. Glynda was studying the MEC trooper. It was huge. Even bigger than the one she watch in the video yesterday. Does that mean he is a higher rank that the one in the video? He seems to know Daniel. And that girl. Apart from her curious choice of clothes, she doesn´t seems to have nothing especial.

**Back with Daniel:**

"So we all are from different dimensions, I´m wrong?" Daniel ask at his team. "Yeah, I came from a world where the nuclear war has destroy everything , or force them to mutate into monsters. And If you weren´t lucky enough to die first, you would have to deal with bandits, travestied mutants and creatures like the deathclaw which leave my this scar." Cody answer. "In our world, the aliens invade us and we were force to fight to survive. They would attack anyone who get in her way: soldiers, normal people… We were force to "change " so we could face the aliens enemies." Phantom said. Natalia was sitting next to Daniel with her legs crossed and looking to the group. "M-my world is pretty normal. I mean no war or aliens." Natalie start to said. "I was a normal student back there. I study, meet with my friends and I play videogames. The one I was more interested was *S4 league*." Natalie added. "It is one of the best games in my world, and the first one in incorporate a "full dive" system." She finally said. "What´s that?" Daniel ask. Natalia look at him. "It´s a technology that allow the user to get inside the game, is like you are the character, more than control the character." She said. "I was well known in the game community, and I was called *Lady Silverheart*." Natalie said. The boys let out a little chuckle. She feel like she was starting to get flustered. "Ok, ok. Another question, do you remember how you get here?" Daniel ask. "Hell yeah, I was guarding a high level tech discovers, a scientist activated a strange device and I *vaporized*. When I recover, I was in Beacon infirmary." Cody said. "The XCOM base was attack by some unknown anomaly, and the next thing I remember, was being rescued by Ozpin." Phantom said. "I was the same, but I was save by Team RWBY." Daniel answer rising his arm. "I was playing *S4 league* when I lost the consciences. When I awake, I was in Beacon infirmary too, but with my appearance in the game. " Natalie said. The group look at her. "You have a… interesting taste, I see." Cody said, rising his eyebrow. "What´s the problem, I like them, they are cute!" Natalie said with her face fully red. Daniel grab Natalie arm. "Easy, we got a mission remember?" Daniel remember her. She nod and cross her arms. "Our mission is to get the relics and get back with the others." Daniel said at the group. Daniel walk at the temple and find the relics in there. They look like White Pawns. Daniel give the relics to his teammates. "So, we are good to go?" Cody ask. Everyone nod and start to head to the Cliff. "Hm? Did you heard that?" Natalia ask. Phantom grab his Railgun. "Not again." Cody said grabbing his Gatling laser. Daniel get his assault rifle. "Can you fight, Natalie?" Daniel ask her. She look at him. "Of course!" She said as he make she summon her Dual Magnum.

They point their guns at the bushes and a Nevermore appeared from them. "Well, look at this, nothing but a giant black parrot." Cody joke as he start to shot at the Nevermore, but the Nevermore didn´t even stager at his attack. "Be careful, this parrot seems to eat radioactive birdseed, or something." Daniel answer Cody with a smile. "So, a tough guy, uh? Well, I have something special for you." Cody said as he activate his Pimp-boy 3000. His Gatling disappeared and was substituted by a sledgehammer. "Parrot, this is my sledgehammer." Cody said as he grab his weapon. "Want to take a closer look?" Cody said as he hit the Nevermore back. This time the Grimm feel the impact. The Nevermore decide retreat into the air. "Phantom, now!" Daniel shout at the MEC. "Collateral Damage." The MEC said as he start to fire a rain of lasers at the Grimm. The Nevermore get hit in the wing and fall to the ground. Daniel jump at the Grimm and start to shot at his back but the bullets didn´t penetrated in the Grimm´s skin and the Nevermore get back on his feet. "At least he can´t fly anymore." Cody said. "I think I did more damage than that." Daniel said as he land near his team. "What make you said that?" Natalie ask as she keep shooting at the Nevermore. Daniel made a devilish smile. "This thingy." Daniel said as he press a button on his armband and make the Nevermore explode. When the smoke disappear they all could see the Nevermore still on his feet, but severely wounded. "That parrot doesn´t give up." Phantom point out. Cody grab his weapon once again. "Individual attacks won´t defeat him, we need to destroy him with everything we got." Daniel said. "Got any plan?" Natalie ask. Daniel look at her. "Glad you ask." Daniel answer with a devilish smirk.

The Nevermore start to run towards the MEC troop an the heavy. "I hope you realize this is a suicide mission." Cody said at Phantom. "Daniel may come up with some… *interesting* plans, but I know we can believe in his criteria." The MEC troop answer him. "I never say that I don´t believe him, I don´t mind getting some hits for my comrades, but I don´t think I will help that much into that parrot stomach." Cody said with a cocky smile. "Get ready, it's getting closer." Phantom said as he get his Railgun. Cody grab his Sledgehammer and get into position. "Remember, he mustn´t move from this area!" Cody shout at his companion. "Affirmative." Phantom answer. The duo start to hit the Nevermore, making sure he can´t move from his actual position. Phantom shot a barrage of lasers at the Nevermore and Cody hit him with his Sledgehammer. The Nevermore only get more and more pissed and start to throw his feathers at the duo. "I´m immobilized, how about you?" Phantom ask at Cody "Try to guess." He answer him. When the Nevermore was preparing to launch a fatal blow, the Nevermore get hit by a yellow laser, which explode and make his mask start to fall apart, blocking the Nevermore vision. It was Natalie, who attack the Grimm with a fully load Cannonade. "Up to you." Natalie said looking at the sky. Then, from the sky, our favorite Gene troop start falling towards the Nevermore at great speed. "Heads up!" Daniel shout as he land on the back of the Nevermore and kill it. The group look at the crater Daniel create. They all have a satisfied smile on their face. "Suck it, Wolverine!" Cody shout. The group look at him. "What?"

**In the headquarters of XCOM:**

"Any new?" Bradford ask. One of the investigators take a step forward. "Thanks to Strike-two hard work, we were able to detect the anomaly trace, and which further investigation, we were able to determinate the Rookie Daniel Shen and the Major Phantom position." He inform. "Where?" Bradford ask. The investigator grab his googles. "They are in a different world, similar to ours." Bradford grab his temple. "Did you think in a way to bring them back?" He ask. The investigator shocked his head. "Find it." Bradford order. All the investigators return to the job. Bradford let out a sigh. He turn around and look at the hologlobe.


	3. Setting the flags :D

**Hello everybody, here is the next Chapter of my crossover, hope you like it. It seems like somepeople complain about how close the words were, so I tried something new, give me your opinions. Still ****accepting OCs and ideas.**

**Don´t own anything, only my OC.**

* * *

"Daniel Shen, Cody Bear, Phantom, Natalie Silvertheart, you retrieve the white pawns." Ozpin start to said at the group after the arrive at the academy.

Daniel was wearing the typical t-shirt and trousers all the rookies wears in the XCOM Headquarters, with the XCOM emblem on it.

Cody was wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt and a blue trousers. Phantom was using his normal-side MEC hands and legs and Natalie was still wearing her Lock Away set.

They all were standing in front of Ozpin, while the other teams were watching.

"And from now own, you will be known as Team DCPN *Deception*, and you will be led by Daniel Shen." Ozpin announce as he display the name of the team on the big screen on the room.

Everyone in the room start to clap at the announcement. Team DCPN look at each other with a smile on they face.

"I expect a lot from you, Team DCPN." Ozpin said. Daniel, Phantom and Cody give Ozpin the old military salute.

"Sir!" The three of them said at the unison.

Natalie look at them with a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds, she imitate then.

"S-sir!" Natalie said at Ozpin, who smile at her.

**After sometime, in Team RWBY´s room:**

"Aren´t you happy that Daniel enter in Beacon?" Ruby ask at her team.

Yang give her a wide smile as she nod. Blake nod, but without stop reading her book. Weiss let a sigh and look at the window. Ruby look at her with a sad face.

It wasn´t that difficult to be a little nicer with him.

"Man, but is going to be a little boring now that he has his own team and room." Yang said.

Ruby and Blake didn´t said nothing, but they think the same as her. Weiss didn´t say or think anything in particularly about the subject.

"It´s a shame, I was expecting to learn a little more about him." Yang said as she sit on a chair.

"You mean about the Gene´s troop?" Blake ask Yang. Yang smile and rise her eyebrow.

"You could said like that." She answer.

"Yang!" Ruby shout as she discover Yang second intentions. **(Actually Blake have to explain that to her.)**

"What happen to the other guy you brought here last time?" Weiss ask at Yang. She look at her and rise her hands.

"He was idiot, so I end up to dump him." Yang answer.

Well, Yang know what she want, so it wasn´t uncommon that she was one day with one guy and dump him a few days later. Every guy in the academy start calling her the Heartbreaker because of that.

Some of the guys who were dumped even start to spread rumors of her being a lesbian, but let´s just said that she "take care" of that, making the rumors disappeared almost immediately.

"Are you trying this time with him?" Blake ask at Yang. Yang grab her chin.

"Maybe." Yang answer with a devilish smile. Blake stay silent for a moment and get back to her book.

"I wouldn´t recommend you to even think about it." Weiss say. "Why not?" Yang ask, expecting Weiss to say something awful to Daniel.

"You keep forgetting that he IS a mutant, you don´t even know if he CAN." Weiss say. Ruby was about to say something when Daniel appeared and slam his head with the door.

"Hijo de..!" Daniel say as he pat his forehead and open the door with his other hand.

"Are you OK?" Ruby say as she run to help him.

"Yeah, I forget that doors here aren´t automatics, again." Daniel said as he smile at her, trying to convince her that he is fine.

"Anyway, have any of you see my backpack?" Daniel ask at the Team RWBY, but they all shocked their heads.

"If you find it, my team´s room is next to Team JNPR." Daniel said as he exit the room. Yang start to chuckle as she put Daniel backpack over her bed.

"Yang!" Ruby shout at her. Did Yang really stole Daniel´s backpack?

"Come on, you are just as curious as I´m." Yang said as she open it. All the group get close and tried to look inside the backpack.

Blake pull out a book, named "The shadow´s thief" **(Not the real name.)** Blake start to read the book. The story tell the adventures of a simple thief who end up helping the king against the force of evil with his companions, even if he didn´t want to. It was very funny, but also have a lot of serious and sad moments. It was an interesting book and Blake was absorbed by it.

Ruby keep looking at the backpack and pull out a gun. It was the standard XCOM gun, but with all the upgrades. Ruby has sparkles on her eyes as she look closely at the gun.

Yang pull out Daniel mobile phone. She look at the device with a confused face, press a random button and turn it on. Yang see an icon which say "mensajes". She press it and see a lot names. One who say Eddy was in English and one of the few Yang could understand.

*Hey Big Dan, our next mission is in Brazil, my hometown. You have to come with me, I will show you around. Maybe even we could find a woman kind enough to make you a man, if you know what I´m saying!* Was the last message from him.

Yang rise her eyebrow and smile. That´s some piece of information Yang would keep in mind. Yang decide to keep looking at the messages, but only a few were in English.

Weiss was the last in pull out an item, and was a red container with the XCOM logo on the front. She press a button and syringe came out of the container. It has a tag which say "Primeros auxilios". Weiss didn´t understand anything and decide to put it back. After some time, they all decide to return the backpack to Daniel.

**In Team DCPN´s room:**

"Good, you find it!" Daniel said as he grab his backpack.

He check quickly that everything was in and proceed to invite the group to take a sit.

The room was similar to the others, but instead of 4 beds, Daniel and Cody decide to use hammocks which were nailed on the ceiling.

Natalie use the only bed, which she filled with a lot of teddy bears **(They are cute!).**

Phantom didn´t need a bed, MEC Troops use they own MEC as a bed.

The room itself was divide in three parts.

Daniel and Phantom part was filled with XCOM technology: the hologlobe, the railgun of Phantom, some high tech tools and a SHIV **(I assume that you know what it is.)** that Daniel was trying to repair. SHIVs are always helpfully.

Natalie part was pretty much like her bed. She got even more teddy bears. She also glue a poster of a Korean boys band, name "Shinhwa" **(:D) **and another from the S4 League, with the motto "Show me your S4!" **(Daniel ask her what that´s supposed to mean and she give him a very confusing explanation.) **

Cody part has a table and a blackboard were he elaborated all his weapons and craft special ammunition. On the right side of the blackboard, Cody nail a calendar of his world with the photo of beautiful woman over a car in a very suggestive pose. Natalie already scold him about it, but Cody say that he need it for "inspiration".

In the room there was also a wardrobe which Daniel filled with XCOM clothes and another room which lead to their own bathroom. In the door Natalie nail a note which said *Keep the door close if you are using the bathroom!*

Ruby and Yang run towards Natalie bed and look at the teddy bears. "So cute!" Ruby said as she look at them.

"They are special prizes I win by playing S4 league tournaments." Natalie said as she sit on her bed and hug one teddy bear. "I don´t know why, but only these and some of my weapons teleported with me." She said as she check her weapons again: Dual magnum, Sigma blade, Cannonade and her skill Bind.

"What? You don´t have clothes?" Weiss ask at Natalie, who shook her head. Weiss look at the guys, who start to whistle while looking at other direction.

"Well, today we don´t have class, so why don´t we go to Vale and get you some clothes, ok?" Yang said. She point her finger at the boys.

"You all will come with us, ok?" Yang said at the group.

"I can´t, I have to do check my armor and prosthetic limbs, and will take me at least 2 days." Phantom said as he keep checking his MEC. He also doesn´t want to go.

"I´m too busy thinking in an excuse to not go." Cody said as he lay in his hammock reading a magazine with another girl in the front.

"I will go." Daniel say as he get up. Team RWBY look at him surprised.

"I know very few about Vale, so it´s a good opportunity to learn more about it." Daniel said.

"Well, at least one of you is a gentleman." Yang said as she look at Cody and Phantom.

"He just want to set *the flag*." Phantom said letting out a sigh. Cody start to laugh and give Phantom a high five.

"¿Setting the flag?" Ruby ask.

"Ignore him." Natalie answer. "So, have you already decide where are we going?" Natalie ask.

"Yeah, I got some ideas." Yang said at the group. "We will gather in the entry in twenty minutes and we will go to Vale from there." Yang explain at the group.

"Yeah, that´s great, but aren´t we forgetting something?" Weiss say as she rise her hand. "How exactly is she going to pay for the clothes?." She ask. The group went silent.

"I don´t think that's a problem." Daniel said as he cross his arms. "Ozpin say that he would help us in everything we need, after all." Daniel explain at the group. They all nod in agreement.

"Then is all set!" Ruby said. "We will meet in twenty minutes." She finish as she wave her hand at Team DCPN and leave their room with her team. Cody look at Daniel with a devilish smile.

"Dani, you shouldn´t be so friendly with other girls, Natalie is going to get upset." Cody say while laughing. Natalie look at him with her face fully red and throw him from his hammock. Daniel let out a sigh.

"Worth it." Cody said as he get up from the floor, making Phantom chuckle.

**Sometime later, in Vale: **

After they arrive at Vale´s port, Team RWBY, Daniel and Natalie decide to take a look at the clothe shops.

"Dani, look at that dress, is adorable!" Natalie say as she point a the gothic lolita dress in front of her. "And look at that ribbon!" She continue as Ruby look with her and add a *how cute!*.

"Natalie, we are here to look for clothes that help you be unnoticed." Daniel say, but after he look at Team RWBY and Natalie, he add: "Maybe I should be the one buying clothes."

"Ey!" Yang say as she hit Daniel playfully in the shoulder. "You shouldn't never question a woman attire." She continue. Daniel look at her and scratch his scar.

"I keep that in mind." Daniel said as he look at the many shops in Vale´s streets. After a while, he find a book store and went inside. He look at the many books and read briefly the titles: Story of Remnant, Guide of the Grimms, Anatomy of the Faunus… Daniel grab one book of story and start to read it.

"You like books?" Blake ask him, making him startle a little. Daniel look at her.

"You were following me?" Daniel ask as he put the book back in the shelve. Blake nod.

"They ask me to keep an eye on you." Blake answer. Daniel knew immediately who was the one who ask her that.

"Yeah, I like books." Daniel say as he keep looking at the shelve. "They are a great source of information and a legacy from our past." Daniel said as he grab another book and carry it with him. "My parents were always busy with their works, and reading was one hobby I gain from my grandparents." He said as he look at her. "You like books too?" Daniel ask Blake.

"Yes." Blake simply answer as he look the books Daniel carry. "Are you going to read all of them?" Blake ask as she point at the books.

"Yeah, I need to do some research." He said as he look at the many shelves. "Excuse me, were is the literature section?" Daniel ask at the dependent of the shop, who point at one shelve with a smile. "Thank you!" Daniel said as he look at Blake. "Can you help me choose one?" Daniel ask her.

"Sure, what are you looking?" Blake ask.

"I don´t know anything from this world literature, so I think I would follow your criterion." Daniel answer her. She smile and nod at him. Blake grab one called *The florist*.

"It´s a love story between poor Faunus florist and a human knight." Blake said a give Daniel the book. "It was the first one I read." She point out.

"Seems interesting, thank you." Daniel say as he grab the book. "By the way, what is a Faunus?" Daniel ask as he look at her. "I know I heard that somewhere, but I don´t know what that means." He continue.

Blake look at him and, after some time, she quit her ribbon, letting her cat ears being seen. "Faunus are like humans, but with animals features." She said. Daniel look at her cat ears.

Look closely at Blake. Blake could feel her face starting to heating. "That seems interesting." Daniel say as he give Blake a smile. "Oh, but that might sounds weird coming from a mutant." Daniel say as he rise his eyebrow. Blake look at him and let out a little chuckle.

"Not at all." She answer as she tied her ribbon again. Daniel look at her. "We should look for the others." She said. Daniel nod.

**Back with Team RWBY**

Daniel and Blake join the rest after sometime. They were carrying some books Daniel bought. Ruby, Yang and Weiss choose some clothes for Natalie.

"Well, now that we finish, how about we eat something?" Ruby suggest . "Because there is this new bakery I want to go, and…" Ruby continue as she start to drool.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel say as he look at Natalie, who nod. Ruby smile at them.

"Cool, lead the way, Red." Yang said at her sister. Ruby nod and point where the shop was.

When they enter, they split in two groups: Natalie, Ruby, Weiss and Blake in one table for 4 persons, while Daniel and Yang sit in another table for 2.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t know that they didn´t have a table for all of us." Ruby said at Daniel and Yang.

"It´s not your fault, Red." Yang said. Daniel nod at Yang.

"Have you already decide what to eat?" The shop assistant ask at the group. Ruby nod as she give her order. Daniel look at Yang.

"What are you going to eat?" He ask Yang. She look at him.

"I guess I will ask a Mont Blanc." She answer. "What about you, sweetheart?" She ask him. Daniel rise his eyebrow.

"I´m pretty sure that was a joke." Daniel answer, making her chuckle. "Anyway, I will get a cheesecake." He said. Yang start to laugh.

"That´s so cute." She said. Daniel look at her and let a sigh.

"And with that exactly 20 persons tell me that." He answer. Yang smirk at this. "The idea is to eat something sweet, I can´t see why that´s childish." He continue.

"Well, you look kind of mature in a beginning, but then the doors, the way you behavior and now the cheesecake. It´s so contradictory that is kind cute." She add at her statement. Daniel cross his arms.

"When you say it like that, it almost sounds like you aren´t just messing with me." Daniel say while pouting. Yang look at him and rise her hands.

"Busted." She said with a playfully tone. Daniel look at her and chuckle a little. "So what about me? What did you think when you see me?" She ask at Daniel. He look at her.

"I think *Damn, she really is invading my personal space*." Daniel answer. Yang make a disappointed face.

"That´s rude to say to a beautiful, young maiden, you know?" She said as she start to make a hurt expression. Daniel rise his eyebrow. The shop assistant take their order and give them two glass of water. Yang still refuse to look at him.

"Ok, I think you smell nice." Daniel admit after some time. Yang look at him with a surprised face.

"Like that doesn´t sounds creepy or anything." She answer. Daniel look at the window.

"I was still dizzy from the pot, I couldn´t see anything and I could only smell." Daniel tried to explain. "After I regain my sight and I see you, the first think was that you were…" Daniel hold his chin looking for the right word. "… pretty?" He ask as he scratch his chin.

"Well that´s SO cliché." She answer rising her eyebrow. Daniel look at her with a pissed look while getting near her.

"Shut up and accept my compliment." He said at Yang. Yang start to laugh.

After that, the shop assistant bring the Mount Blanc and the Cheesecake.

"You say that you got a father and 2 sister, didn´t you?" She ask as she start to eat her Mount Blanc. Daniel nod.

"My father Dr. Shen and my sisters Nisa and Yurena." He explain at her. Yang nod.

"So what was like back in your home?" She ask. Daniel look at her and clear his throat.

"I was a student in Madrid´s technology university. My little sister Nisa study in an primary school in Lanzarote and my big sister was studying to be a teacher. My father work for the XCOM since I can remember." He explain at her. "At least, before the invasion." Yang look at him. "Madrid was destroyed. My sisters are with Nina in Lanzarote." He continue, but notice the confusion of Yang´s face. "Nina is how we call my Grandmother." He explain.

Yang look at Daniel. "Ok, what did you do in the XCOM?" She ask him. He take a bite of his cheesecake and continue.

"I enter in the XCOM a year after the invasion. I was assigned to "Strike-two" under Amate- I mean Major Chieko´s orders. My teammates were Eddie and Anya." He said at her. "I was in charge of the recollection of MELD, rescue of innocents and the SHIVs mechanic." Daniel continue. Yang smile when she heard about Eddie. "What about you?" Daniel ask as he eat another bite of cheesecake.

"Well, you already know little Ruby. There is also our Dad and uncle Crow, who teach Ruby how to wield her weapon." She said. "You should meet them." She add, making Daniel look at her.

"I don´t really care, but why would you want me to meet them?" He ask her. Yang look at him and point at Ruby.

"Well, you are one of the few guys who manage to be friend with little Red here, Crow would like to meet you and thank you." Yang said. "And our Dad would like to give you a warning." She continue as he smile at him. Daniel start to laugh nervously .

After they pay for the food, they start heading to the port. Ruby was eating some cookies she buy in the bakery. Well, more than eating, She devour them.

"Ruby, if you keep eating that much, you are going to get bellyache." Daniel say at the young leader of the Team. She look at him with a cookie still on her mouth.

"I fan eft mucf mufe wifouf fany froflem." She answer as she keep munching the cookie. The group look at her trying to decipher her language. Except Daniel, he already get experience with her little sister.

"But now you are walking, and you just finish eating. At least wait until we arrive Beacon." Daniel answer her as he grab her bag of cookies. Ruby look at him with puppies eyes. "I got two sister who constantly do that to me, I´m immune to that." He said as he put the cookies in another bag. Ruby look at him with a defeated look.

"You are terrible." She said as she keep walking. Team RWBY look how their leader lost against him in a battle of will. Yang hit Daniel shoulder playfully.

"You are the first one here capable of resist Ruby´s puppies eyes, you must be made of steel or something." She said at Daniel, who only let out a sigh.

"I almost fall for that, she is dangerous." He said as he look at the group. Yang start to laugh, while Blake let out a chuckle. Natalie look at Ruby and nod. Weiss stay silent an talk about something with Natalie. *Well, it seems like they get along well.* Daniel think with a smirk on his face.

"YANG, DANIEL!" Ruby shout at them as she get close to them. "Someone is robbing the Dust shop!" She continue as she point at the shop. Daniel and Natalie look at each other.

"Call the police." Daniel said as he and Natalie start running at the shop.

".."

"Nice one, Boss." One of the dressed man say. They were a group of 3 robbers that were running into the alley.

"Of course, Roman is going to pay us an extra for this." The Boss said as he start laughing. When they were in the middle of the valley, Natalie jump in front of them.

"You aren´t going to get away." She state as she start to shot at the robbers, who run to take cover. The two followers were hit in the legs and fall to the ground.

"You bitch!" The Boss shout as he point his weapon at her. Natalie start to dodge all the bullets with her incredible speed and hit the Boss with her ability "Bind", leaving the robber immobilized. Daniel point his arc thrower at him.

"You are coming home with us." Daniel said as he shot at the him and leave him stun in the ground. Daniel high five Natalie. "Well, I guess we got a souvenir for Ozpin." Daniel said with a smirk.

**Back in XCOM Headquarters:**

"Sir, the research team have found a way to connect the two worlds." Dr. Vahlen say as she show her research at Bradford. "With enough power and a gate with the same technology as our plasma weapons, we think is possible to create a gate to this new world with enough capacity to send a small squad." Dr. Vahlen stated. Bradford look at the hologlobe.

"How much time will you need to build it?" Bradford ask.

"3 weeks." Dr. Vahlen answer. Bradford grab his temple.

"You got 2 weeks and all the support from the XCOM engineers. I will ask the council for help." Bradford say as he walk at the Hangar. When he arrive, Strike-two were waiting for him. "Strike-two, I got your orders." He said as the team get up and salute him.

The leader of the group, Major Chieko "Amaterasu", was the first to talk. "What´s the situation, sir?" She was from Japan and have long black hair, with brown eyes and the sleeveless Ghost armor, showing her Gene´s implants.

"Rookie Daniel Shen and Phantom, from Charley-Five, have been found in another world, and in 2 weeks, you will be sent there to save them." Bradford state.

"You are kidding, right?" Eddie said as he start laughing. He was from Brazil and have a tanned skin. He wear dreadlocks and his favorites sunglasses. He wear the Full titan armor and was waiting to enter in the MEC troops. Bradford look at him, making him stop laughing. "Holy shit, you are serious."

"Show some respect." Anya shout at Eddie, who rise his hands. Anya was from Russia, having short blond hair and blue eyes. She wear a normal Archangel armor and her Plasma Rifle on her back. "Anything else we should know, sir?" Anya ask Bradford.

"We know nothing about this new world, so I recommend you to prepared yourself the best way you can." Bradford said as he leave the hangar. "Make sure to bring them alive." He state as he walk back to his position.

Strike-two salute Bradford and start to prepared themselves. Chieko look at the Sky ranger. *Just wait for us, Dani.* She think to herself as she reload her plasma rifle.


End file.
